


Payed In Due

by KentuckyRanger



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood and Gore, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fantastic Racism, Heresy, Monsters, Morally Ambiguous Character, Paladin, Sexual Content, Slaughter, Spoilers, Swords, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentuckyRanger/pseuds/KentuckyRanger
Summary: Bell needed blood, and he was given blood but at what cost?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Payed In Due

The Juggernaut had fallen the remaining fragments of its existence, fading as quickly as it came, it seemed like an eternity ago, at least for them.

Bell surveyed the battleground, where no more than a minute ago a fierce battle had taken place beast that shall forever hunt in the depths of his mind, was slain. 

It’s long and nimble frame, draconic in design, it’s eyes a whirlpool of despair, a catastrophe incarnate, scythe-like blades as it’s claws that had no trouble cutting through both armor and flesh, a shiver went down his spine at the thought of such a beast.

Perhaps, that was that was his blood pooling into a puddle that stained his pants and shoes, the cold air of the dungeon seemed to be encroaching upon him, falling asleep was much easier than ever before as his right eye barley was staying open, yet he knew falling asleep would be the last thing he would ever do. 

Shadows of monsters approached from the distance, his end coming ever closer and he had no strength left to spare, even breathing, something he had taken for granted had become harder than ever before. 

His lungs burned as he spat up a wad of blood and saliva, it tastes an acidic one with a metallic aftertaste, touching his gaping wound caused him to shiver. It did nothing to stop the dizzying feeling as he was.... dying.

His trusty knife only seemed to dull more and more with every second that comes to pass, sparing a glance at Ryuu her unconscious form having lost all strength, she looked almost dead a peaceful look upon her face, her slight breathing brought him only short relief. 

A small smile, was all he could at this current moment, as he fell onto his back, the rocky ground offering no warmth or comfort.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer, grabbing at his knife he tried for one final stand but he did not have enough strength for even an action such as that, grunting his ruby-colored eyes glaring at the approaching figure. 

Focusing directly on the approaching figure he was completely sure wasn’t human with a ten-foot-tall frame, muscles as thick as a Minotaur, only his odd armor and weaponry seemed to indicate to him being above the basic monster, perhaps a Xenos?

Stopping right in front of him, the Xenos grunted, his voice a mimicry of what it should, a torn mix of a sword against stone and blade against blade, his arms stiff, for the first time bell felt true disgust, his very aura smelled of blood and death a smell he had grown used to, a Ching sounded as the men fell upon his knees shaking the ground around him, even in such form he still stood above Bell.

“Are you just going to die there, your life without any purpose serving not to invoke any more than a passing glance?”

Bell looked up glaring at the blurry figure, slightly scared of the giant that stood in front of him this was no Xenos, nor was it any humanoid race he knew of, The Figures words worried him oddly.

“Or are you going to take a step forward into an unknown world, accept it or not, The Future waits for no one.”   
“...”

“The True Question is, who are you to, spill blood for?”

“!?!?”

“And what purpose will it serve?”

“Do you cut to cause pain and empower the perverse darkness, those damned Eldar seem to love?”

“If so I will cut you down where you stand.”

Bell felt a sickening shiver go down his spine, as the pain and turned to numbness and that numbness into fear. 

“Or do you spill blood for the blood god?”

The figure roared out such a sentence, in pure and utter devotion, his eyes glowing red through his helmet as an aura surpassing the gods shot out from the Hulking Behemoths form. Opening his mouth to ask a simple “what” for he was utterly baffled at such a figure who should’ve been known by him, but no one came to mind.

“Hush now child, save your breath, lick your wounds.”

Closing Bell’s jaw with what most would believe to be with a careful touch, but the steel-like smell and the force that nearly crushed his jaw ruined the scene upon closer inspection.

“Look at your current ilk and see what needs to change, adapt, and evolve so such mistakes never happen again.”

“Steady your breath or more of your precious lifeblood will spill, such a waste honestly.”

The chilling cold came back within a millisecond quadruple it’s normal chill, he felt nauseous, It’s gaze worse then the stare he felt was there yet also not.

“Remember time is of the essence and you have no more then a handful of minutes left, before you shall be no more then a remenant of your former self.”

Reminded of the gaping hole in his stomach, the only reason he was still alive being his status and a his measly placed fire bolt, Noah’s Heal also played a major roll, grunting once more, he turned to stare at Ryuu looking even paler then before, her breath uneven.

“Your blood will long since run out before you reach the surface, and you soul shall rest in purgatory.”

“But I am willing to spare you blood, in trade for a small kindness of yourself.”  
Bell perked upon feeling an odd feeling of hope bundle in his chest, Goddess, Lili, Welf, Her!

A blob of blood spilled from his between his lips as he gagged once more then emptiness only seemed to be growing, he knew of death, and he knew he was at its door.

His Vision Flickering, his breath growing more and more restless, the glyphs on his knife flickering along with his falna beginning to fade away.

“Very good, very good, now all I ask of you is to spill blood in my stead.”

The man only seemed to only laugh a twister mimicry of human laughter similar to that of the dungeons scream not more then an hour or so ago.

“Now Take my hand,..brother”

A Blood Red Gauntlet five times the thickness of his head and at least quadruple weight, opened slowly, the scent of thickened blood wafted of it, his axe falling to the ground causing the dungeon to groan. 

Bell did not want to die, not yet, he still had much to do, he had to become a hero, damn it!

Raising a Shaky hand towards the Gauntlet using very last drop of his strength to form a seemingly simple task, his hand shaking, and his back burned hotter then his fire bolts, his vision weakening as his hand touched the Gauntlet everything slipped from his mind.

“Good.., slumber now, recover, for the sooner you do the quicker you can spill more bloo-“

Bell’s body slumped over unconscious his body on its final straights from their touching hands a red spark of warp energy sinking into the boys flesh, splitting in half, half of it becoming vitality to keep his body alive and the other half, planting a seed within his flesh, burning into his back the holy words of Khorne.

At 15:31 Bell Cranel was supposed to die of blood loss to be found dead by a group of Xenos and mourned his body finding it’s way to surface, after that the boy would fade into the unknown echoes of history.

But at 15:27 An Unknown Oddity, intercepted him, saving his life, in turn changing the future, and breaking him away from the control of fate. At 15:36 he would be found still breathing and would be brought back from comatose being found by a rescue party in bad shape but still alive, where he and his partner would be carried to Amid’s Clinic and would be resting for days.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long ass time.


End file.
